The Superior Race
by Twilight4evaBE91
Summary: Renesmee is confronted by a mad vampire who dreams world domination,overthrowing the volturi by using her and her own kinds abilities, resnesmee will unlock and discover her own abilities but will she join this crazy vampires dream or remain at home? :D


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or songs used in this story (:

This story is about renesmee, im not sure why i wanted to but something about how she is not really wrote about that much makes me feel wierd because shes a very important character so i wrote my own story,hope you like it, but it is my first one ever so be nice thankyou for reading (:

Chapter 1: Getting ready (:

RPOV:  
I woke up to the sounds of driving cars in the distance, im a deep sleeper so i dont really wake up to small noises like that, a car in the distance isnt very loud so i was pretty bewildered that i woke up to such a small sound, maybe it was because today was my first ever day at school. The year is 2024 and im 14 years old, my mom and dad never let me go to school until now and im not sure why, something to do with my dad being overprotective or something and wanted to teach me himself, but i did not really mind because he was an excellent tutor!.

My mom heard me wake up and walked from the kitchen to my bed in less than a second,  
i was used to it so it did not startle me, ive lived in a family of vampires all my life so it did not surprise me, my mum is called Isabella Cullen, and my father is called Edward Cullen, my mother was a human when she gave birth to me but was forced into the state of a vampire by my father to ensure her survival, i felt bad knowing i nearly killed my mother before even seeing her face, both my parents tell me it wasnt my fault but i will always regret it even though i dont remember it.

"renesmee time to wake up honey" said my mum, i looked up at her from my king sized matress that my dad insisted i had, it was golden framed with pink and silver sheets, i loved the colours, my mum had an apron on which made me assume she was cooking early so that i would not be late, the apron was worn over a baby blue dress that reached just above her knees, it was really pretty and not to mention expensive,  
the dress had a floral trim around the bottom and lacey straps over both shoulders.  
My dad was lucky because my mum was looking really good, infact i couldnt remember a day of my life when my mum didnt look good, i wondered if that was because she was a vampire... she also worse 3 inch high heels and a charm bracelet with a wolf sign and a diamond attached, she also worse an engagement ring and a wedding ring both on the same finger of the right hand, and even a necklace with a strange blue diamond,  
My mum always did say we had it easy thanks to Alice's gifts.

Alice was my aunt and my mothers favourite sister, mostly because she was so cheerful and was always helping bella look good for edward when she was human because she knew what edward liked. "come on renesmee i have breakfast ready for you." said bella.  
"what am i having today mum?" I replied. "pancakes,eggs,bacon and sausages, is that alright?", "yeah mum thankyou!", i walked to the kitchen and sat down on the chair nearest to the door and piled some eggs and bacon onto my plate, My mum and dad sat opposite the table communicating in their own special way, my mum had a special gift which stopped people being able to interfere with her mind, like the time when the volturi came after me and my mum used her gift to stop the witch twins alec and jane using their gifts on me and my friends, because she had learnt to extract her power into a form of durable elastic band she was able to stretch out her power far enough to protect all of my friends and myself from the witch twins powers. My dad had a gift too, he could read minds and it came in useful during battle but he cant read my mums mind unless she wants him too.

When i was finished i put down my fork and as soon as i had my mum said "renesmee are you ready for your first day? dont worry we are going to school with you so you wont feel alone, we can still pass for teenagers you know?", "yeah i know mum im glad your coming aswell, i couldnt face school without you". I told my mum i was ready and picked up my school bag and stepped outside, we lived near a forest in the middle of no where, but that was not a problem because travelling for vampires was very fast, my mum and dad stepped outside aswell, my dad was wearing a casual white shirt and blue jeans and my mum was wearing the same dress as before,  
but it was really pretty, i got on my dads back and in less than a second he was sprinting towards my grandfathers house which was not far, he wasnt a real grandfather because my dad was an adopted child just like his brothers and sisters because vampires could not breed but an adopted family was perfect for my grandfather carlisle and his wife esme,  
they were in there young twenties so they were not exactly the natural grandparents but they were still awesome all the same.

When we arrived to the house my aunt rosalie and my uncle emmett were waiting to give me a lift in my aunt rosalies red convertable, my aunt was wearing a black dress waist length with no straps and it was so cute i almost begged her to buy me an exact copy, i felt underdressed in my dress even though my mum and my aunts all told me it looked amazing on me, i still felt really unattractive, nonetheless i got into my aunts red convertible with my aunt alice,followed by emmett in the passenger seat and rosalie in the drivers seat and we headed towards the school, i looked out the window and realised that forks was probably the greenest place on earth.

We arrived at school in like 10 minutes and were 5 minutes early, we all got out of the car as my mum and dad arrived in my dads silver volvo, my mum said hes that car for awhile now.  
we all met together and walked towards the school as we heard the murmers and whispers around us.  
"who are they?" "are they the new kids" "wow they must be really rich" "i would so do that blonde"  
"id do all of them girls" "like you have a chance" "please when they meet me theyll be begging for me". My dad and my uncles were growling quietly as we walked towards the school and i noticed the look on my dads face, he must be seeing some very bad images in his head because ive never seen him like that, i grabbed his arm to comfort him and he immediately started to calm down "calm down dad, dont let them get to you, they're pathetic."  
"your right renesmee, im sorry", "its ok" beaming at him, he simply smiled and pulled me closer.  
we walked into the school and headed to the main reception to get signed in and recieve our schedules.  
I walked to into the reception office with my family and i asked the reception lady politely "hello, do you haveour schedules? Im renesmee cullen", the lady smiled back and replied "yes, we have been expecting you miss cullen, would you like all of your schedules?"  
"yes please" i replied with a grin, the lady handed me 7 schedules with our names on them and i handed them out, "i have art first lesson, wheres that?" i asked confused.  
"im sure we can find it" replied my mum with a smile, we walked through the corridors and the bell rang to announce 5 minutes to get to first period, we walked through the corridors talking about what we were going to do after school, alice had plans of her own and wanted us all to come shopping with her, my mum hates shopping, and wanted to back out but i was able to convice her to come so we would have something to do. we found the art classrooms easily and i walked into A1 where i would have mrs twinsky, i said goodbye to my family and they all waved as i walked into my first class of highschool.  



End file.
